block_strikefandomcom-20200222-history
Escort
"Pull up your socks at stick to the cart!" '' —The sniper, unaware that he isn't in the badlands. Escort is a gamemode in Block Strike. Gameplay There are two teams in this mode, Red and Blue, who spawn at usual spawn areas of the map that is being played. Red Team's (the Attackers') main objective is to push a cart carrying a bomb to the other side of the map, through its' main areas in 15 minutes. The cart itself is standing on a track, which makes Red Team follow the track. While pushing the cart, they will have to defend it from Blue Team, who will push the cart in the opposite direction if they get a chance. Blue Team's (the Protectors') main goal is to prevent the cart from being pushed to the end point of the track. It is done by eliminating Red Team players in sight (whether it's by close-quarters combat or by providing covering fire from a distance) and pushing the cart back to its' original spot. When a player dies, he will respawn at his team's spawn in 3 seconds, making this gamemode similar to Team Deathmatch. It is also possible to change your loadout if needed. When 15 minutes are over, the bomb on the cart will explode, killing everyone in close proximity. If the cart is still on its' track by this point, Blue Team will win the game. If the cart reaches the end point of the track, Red Team wins the game. After the explosion the next map will be played. Tips The Protectors: * You don't have to stand directly behind the cart to push it, standing near it is enough. Thus, you can cover yourself and your teammates from enemy fire. * Play as a team. If your teammate is pushing the cart, cover him by standing near and making sure that enemy team won't kill him. * Don't push the cart if someone else is already doing it, the cart's speed will not change. * If you are a sniper, you can still play this role as most maps are long ranged. Plus, you will provide your team with covering fire. * You can shoot the enemies' legs when they are standing behind the cart. * Don't camp in corners, this will not benefit your team in any way. * Check the timer occasionally. The Attackers: * Standing near the cart, using a sniper rifle, teamwork and other tactics mentioned in tips for Protectors apply to you as well. * You can help your team by following the track a bit further and clearing the path from potential enemies. * Sneaking behind your adversaries might be a good idea, especially if the cart is in a choke point of the map. * Don't camp in corners, this will not benefit your team in any way. * Check the timer. Trivia * This gamemode was teased by Rexet Studio on their YouTube channel several days before its' release. * Escort is inspired by Team Fortress 2 gamemode : "Payload", however Block Strike's take on the game mode is different: The cart doesn't heal the team who's pushing it, the team colours are different (Red on offense and blue on defense in Block Strike while it's the other way around in Team Fortress 2). * The score that is showing up in the upper-middle corner of the screen is displaying your kills (in blue) and deaths (in red), same as in Deathmatch, Surf, etc. References Category:Modes